fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Eritrea
Eritrea Experimental Subject No name on the list of the cell has been freed for long time. No one knows where the last subject after Pyrex. These names appears from Farah's favorite names on the list from what doctor has kept long time. He is shocked to see the missing one after Pyrex. He decides to leave it alone. No one knows. Fascinating Zemo Monners She appears there fighting against her own siblings, Xiamen Enforcers, Xiamen, and others. She is an independent fighter. She kept her secret identify herself. Everyone thought she was a guy. Original Xia She refused to give any relevation to the Original Xia by what she is and what gender she is. She avoided being questioned by the Xiamen Enforcers and the Xiamen. Mystery remains a question about her Eritrea is the most mysterious masked fighter like Jah who faces Ayanna and Zeneca, the deadliest ninjas in the mysterious tribe. Gender is revealed Eritrea is actually a woman who finally reveals herself in the year of 2011 by making that clear that she makes sure no one fools her forever like this. Is she one having many aliases? She is not Zorilla, Zorillo, Zozo, Ratel, or else as the world thought. She seems to be proven truly a person by her former team--O-Muscat. Facing Jah by a surprise She faces Jah by informing her there is a reason why she is here for Jah in which Jah is not aware of this. Had Jah not realized that Eritrea is a part of the future that has been changed before the time? Eritrea was a part of it in the Fascinating Zemo Monners and Zany Zemo Monners from the future in which the Xia were destroyed. She seems to exist in the present time and questions herself whether she is alive or not because of she just realizes noticing Jah alive could have been her responsibility for backing her up no matter what the price is. She is faced by Jah again, telling her no need to back her up. She tries to explain why she has to prevent Jah's death. Jah tells her that she needs to do her own before she can do the next job. Help Great Waves fight Tethys However, Eritrea is confusing to see how Jah's first blood drawing by the Tethys in which could have killed Jah with a simple, poisonous touch. Aqua Girl assumes Jah is immune to posion and Jah agrees with Aqua Girl, but Eritrea does not agree with it. Jah asks Eritrea why. Eritrea said, "I saw you die a long time ago. I thought you know, Aquamarine, what happened to Jah." Aqua Girl said, "I am not Aquamarine, you fool." Eritrea took a surprise by realizing that Aqua Girl and Jah have no memory of what's happening in the future in the event of Fascinating and Zany Zemo Monners. Somehow, Tethys decides to kill Jah once with the trident, making it success in the surprising and shocking eyes of Aqua Girl and Eritrea. Killing Jah with the trident in a despite of the god-like powers, Jah survived fighting against Tethys while Aqua Girl grabs a trident. Aqua Girl is shocked by this truth from Eritrea, asking Eritrea how do you know all this? Eritrea said, "This one did not kill Jah, but this amazes me to see this. What is Jah?" Jah is shocked by this, telling Eritrea to back off and informing Aqua Girl that Eritrea may be her foe in a case because of Taverns. Aqua Girl tells Jah that Eritrea is telling the truth because Aqua Girl feels quite right that she had her codename Aquamarine long before. The reason why she needed to be is what she is Eritrea is shocked to face Ayanna and Zeneca, the ones who are angry at her and telling her that she should have killed Jah. Eritrea told Ayanna and Zeneca that she is not the only one who wants to kill her because she wanted to find Jah and know if Jah is real one. Must kill Eritrea before anyone found Ayanna and Zeneca decided to kill Eritrea for the hidden mystery master, but Jah amazed to see how ferciously fighter Eritrea took Ayanna and Zeneca down by informing them that she learnt that from Jah, her master. Jah confused hearing the troubling words from Eritrea, wondering what if Eritrea may be right about everything could have happened to Jah. Category:Character Category:Firstrate Xia Category:Xia Category:Kitts Category:O-Muscat Category:Next Warriors Category:2000 Fairview Comics Character